Red to deep blue
by johannahgutierrez
Summary: Kagami x reader x aomine/others There is a vote who will you be partnered with so comment/review! What would happen if he forgets about you, meets you after 2 years and rapes you? I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

'Thinking'

"Talking"

You were thinking of him. The man who literally forgot your relationship with him

Your pov

'It's been already 2 years he should already found my letter"

Let's get to the very start of your relationship with taiga kagami

Nobody's pov

Flash back brought to you by the awesome Prussia

You were walking down the streets of New York thinking of school until a guy mugged you. You hanged on to your strap as he tried to pry it away from your hold you screamed for help until you accidentally let go the mugger ran until a flash of black and red passed you and punched the mugger he picked up your bag and held it out to you

"Is this yours?"

You sensed a slight Japanese accent

"Your Japanese aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"I'm _"

"Taiga kagami"

You shook hands with him

"So _ Are you from Japan?"

"No I only visited there for a photo shoot"

"Are you a model?"

"Yes but why are you here in New York instead of Japan?"

He paused for a minute

"My parents live here but I'm going to move in a year 'cause I have to go to high school in japan"

"What a coincidence I'm moving to japan in a year too"

"Yeah? Say wanna get something with me?"

You thought of saying no but hell to that

"Sure"

You two walked to a nearby star bucks and hit it off very well

A month later he asked you 'hang out' at the park

You went there wearing a white dress with knee length boots because it was sunny

He was wearing a red shirt with a vest over it with jeans and sneakers he had a slight blush on his face he was looking to the sky

"Kagami!"

He noticed you running up to him his blush intensifying

"_... Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

You both got ice cream and he dragged you to the nearby fountain you blushed when he touched your hand you know why? Because you're in love!

"_...Um-will you…umm…"'A stuttering and flustered kagami what a rare sight'

"Hell! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

You blushed a solid red when he screamed that the crowd looked at you two some were taking a video and some where squealing

"I-uh-yes…Yes"

You smiled at him

"YES SHE SAID YES!"

He picked you up by your waist and twirled you around the crowd was cheering he stopped twirling you around and looked in your eyes and K.I.S.S.E.D you apparently he took your first kiss

*NO LEMONS HERE SORRY*

After 5 months of dating everything was the best no problems occasional fights but both of you sorted it out no one was cheating and most of all there was love a lot of love don't get me wrong here you and him didn't have sex. Both of your parents were getting along very well and the day passed very quickly until it was le day of his and your flight you both had the same destination and had seats next to each other

3 days in the airplane

All was well but you couldn't look down the window because you were scared as hell you held his hand throughout the flight a few days has passed and both of you arrived and both of you lived in the same apartment but had separate beds all was well both of you went to school together nobody picked on you or him because of his intimidating height you met his team mates you were always there at his practice cheering him on suddenly he started forgetting dates, dinner together and movie time get together he was showing you less and less affection and this was getting to you on the day of his practice they were doing pool exercises with tetsuya #2 watching you were wearing a white halter bikini with its bottom match it was so cute you couldn't resist wearing it plus it gives you time to flaunt it suddenly a pink haired, red eyed girl in a bikini with e sized boobs burst through the door you walked towards kagami and went behind him you tried to put his jacket on but the girl screamed scaring you and you fell into the water nobody helped except for riko, junpei, kuroko and momoi

"You alright? You almost drowned I can't believe those idiots didn't even notice"

You were silently crying but your tears were concealed by the water dripping down your face

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some time out in the house"

You ran out of the pool area and ran out of the school you dropped kagami's jacket in the pool

Kagami turned around and saw his jacket was in the pool

"ARGH! THE HELL IS MY JACKET DOING IN THE POOL?!"

The manager hit him with her fist he landed on his butt

"BAKAGAMI! You didn't even notice her fall down the water and run away? I'm LEAVING!"

Everyone had a question mark above their heads except for the girls and junpei

"I can't believe it I just came to visit tetsuya and I destroyed a relationship!"

"Are kuroko and I the only boys here that noticed _ left? You guys are all idiots"

The manager said the last one but kuroko had no comment to this

"Bakagami doesn't even remember her coming with him I bet he can't even remember their relationship"

"My relationship... AHH _! Where is she?! RIKO WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She left while you were-let me change that-all of the boys except for junpei-kun and kuroko were slobbering over momoi-chan"

Riko walked out of the pool area but paused and said

"Kagami you've caused her too much pain it might be time for her to leave the country"

And left

To you

You were packing your clothes you thought you were overreacting but this has to stop the loss of affection, forgotten you were there and even not noticing you almost died you just needed a break after packing riko came by and drove you to the airport you left him your last note when kagami came to his apartment it was already too late all your stuff was gone half of your pictures with him was gone

"Damn it… I messed up…"

He leaned against the wall next to your bed he noticed a piece of paper on your bed with the necklace he gave you on your birthday he picked it up

'Kagami when did you notice this paper a week after I left? Or even a year? I'm sorry I left you but I need a break all the smiles I showed you and all the smiles you showed me will only be a memory in my head I love you very much I'm moving back to America I will come back when the time comes _'

He had streams of tears on his face he read it again and again he stopped playing basket ball for 3 months but gave in and started to play forgetting you and his love for you the note was left in a box along with half of the pictures you had with him collecting dust

Flash back ends brought to you by le awesome gilbird

Kagami had a guest coming he started cleaning up and the broom hit something under his bed he dragged it out of his bed it was pretty dusty and it was a box he opened it up and read the note

"_... I remember now!"

He ran to the surveillance camera viewing room he took the video tape from when you left thank god you left the date in the note he watched the video he saw you fall in the water him not even noticing you, you crying (He can see if your crying or not) and you running away him being punched by riko and the fight He ran to riko's house

"What do you want kagami?"

"The day… the day _ left you helped her didn't you?"

"I did you didn't even notice her when she almost drowned it was the right decision"

"Where in America is she?! Tell me riko!"

"Calm down kagami you don't have to go to America to see her"

"What the hell are you talking about? I need to see her"

"She's coming back to host one of the basketball battles and that battle is ours so we have to win this one because if we win she would donate $2000 dollars in Japan that's 202080 yen along with gym equipment and she will come to the school because she would be using some of the gym equipment"

"I WILL WIN THIS NO MATTER WHAT!"

And he ran towards a court and practiced so hard

Time skip to the battle brought to you by the awesome Prussia

He was getting ready but he looked for you

They started showing your music videos like (the songs came from different artist but in this fiction they all came from you) hips don't lie, run the world, fighter and others all of the players looked at the screen watching your hips move and your back arch (Your dancing not having sex duh)

"She's so hot and sexy I would do anything to get some of that…"

"Dude is she here?"

"I don't think so"

Shinji screamed

"AHHH ITS _ LOOK KAGAMI YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE SCREEN!"

"Ladies and gentlemen due to unforeseen circumstances the host cannot-"

"Wait! I'm here!"

You were there wearing a green sports bra with leather shiny pants with ankle boots and you were wearing a jacket that says on the hood don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

"Sorry for being late" you smiled at the crowd all the basketball players eyes were on you even aomine then 5 basketball players challenged you to play one round of basket ball if you win they will be under your control for one week if they win you will be under their control for one week

"What do you say?"

"Sure but lemme get this thing off" you took off your jacket

The battle started they gave you the ball since you were a girl you dashed towards the hoop dribbling the ball and jumped to dunk it but a very tall player was in front of you. You smashed the ball downwards making it go high as your head and when it was at your chest level you punched it you twisted your wrist making it dash past the other players you ran to get it you catch it and you prepared to shoot it you were at the other side of the court this was only possible for midorima you threw the ball with a high arch and it hit dead center of the hoop you won this game

"I win!"

"Dude we lost to a girl in heels"

"Yeah"

"Should we make a run for it?"

"Make a run for it I'll bite you to death"

"Y-YES MAM"

You picked up your jacket and slung it over your shoulder you sat at the table you saw kagami he was watching you. You walked towards the judges seat and sat down

The match went smoothly until it was seirin high vs. too academy kagami was with seirin high and aomine was with too academy this should be a battle we should watch

The battle went on no one scoring a point at all until too academy scored a 3 pointer then seirin scored 2 points and then a point the match ended and too academy scored another 3 points it was awesome

"The prize goes to too academy!"

You walked up to the players giving them each a handshake and a picture with you

"Seirin high good luck on the next match there will be another prize from me and the basketball players I have a quest for you win this quest your free to go lose this quest well bad luck I guess"

"What is it? We'll do it!"

"Ok since I have nothing to do for 3 days find the most handsome and talented at basketball here to have a date with me but you have to persuade them to go on a date with me deadline is tomorrow"

All the boys attacked the 5 basketball players saying they are the best but too academy stood their ground not moving even though they wanted to. You sat at next to your friend

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked them to do that 2/3 of single males population would do anything to have a shot with you"

"I have nothing to do for actually a week"

"Why don't you spend time at a school or something?"

"3 days I will spend 3 days at seirin my manager requested it"

"Ok"

"_ We found 3 guys that fits your description"

"It looks like they found 3 of them let me check them up see ya"

"Yeah bye"

You walked towards the guys and you saw

AND CUT

Lolz you wanted to see that part didn't you? Well this is it cliffhanger this may have had bad grammar and stuff but still review! No bad ones please?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on red to deep blue

"_ We found 3 guys that fits your description"

"It looks like they found 3 of them let me check them up see ya"

"Yeah bye"

You walked towards the guys and you saw

(Cross fade)

You saw kagami, aomine and midorima

"Nice to meet you again kagami-kun"

"_ I can explain!"

"Explain what? About 2 years ago? We had that relationship but you just had to forget it!"

"Give me a chance!"

"As if I didn't give you any"

"Really? You gave me a chance? Name an occasion"

The crowd watched your fight with kagami

"Glad-fucking-ly. Remember our vacation? We were suppose to go to Hawaii I already bought us a sweet and rented it for a whole week but you didn't show up to the flight I had to stay for a week in Hawaii fucking alone and scared because there was a killer lose and when I got back you were fucking drunk and the apartment smelled like cheap ass perfume you yelled at me and you beat me that I was nearly dead still I forgave you and we moved on you cheated on me but I still fucking forgave your ass"

"I was FUCKING WORRIED!"

"Right. (Sarcasm) Next I was going to make you dinner but you were mad at something again and while I was cooking you burned my hand that it was nearly charred and chocked me I was barely alive but I forgave you"

"I was opening a box! I cut my hand and it almost cut my tendon off! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PLAY BASKETBALL!"

"WHAT WAS IN THE FUCKING BOX THEN?!"

You were really mad

"CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT!"

"BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK!"

You were still in love with him

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"IDIOT!"  
"WHORE!"

"LIAR!"

"FUCKER!"  
"CHEATER!"  
"YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL SLUT!"

He punched you. You slid down to your knees holding your bruised cheek tears was streaking your cheeks the guards came and pushed him back your friends helped you up and gave kagami glares

'What have I done?'

Midorima patched your cheek with some gauze and the swelling has gone down incredibly and aomine made sure kagami didn't get near you again

"Umm midorima, aomine?"

"What?"

They both answered in sync

"Can one of you stay with me for a week kagami might come and hurt me again… if you don't want to its ok!"

Aomine and midorima couldn't let this chance slip

"Sure"

They both said in sync

"Wait! Can I come too?!"

To be continued

Ok I have no idea what to write in the story so you vote who should I partner reader-chan with I will count every vote I think I would end this vote in about 5 days from now so June 7 will the vote end again sorry for the short chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on red to deep blue

"Can one of you stay with me for a week kagami might come and hurt me again… if you don't want to its ok?"

Aomine and midorima couldn't let this chance slip

"Sure"

They both said in sync

"Wait! Can I come too?!"

(Cross fade)

Kise walked towards you

"You are?"

"Kise. Ryota kise"

"Well it's nice to meet you kise"

You shook hands with him

"Since the battle is over I have to go now bye and kise you can come aomine I visit your school tomorrow midorima we all meet at the too academy at 6 am try not to be late"

You walked towards your silver Ferrari and drove off not knowing that red eyes watched you

At the house

Your house/mansion was unlocked you thought your maid forgot to lock it up you dropped your bag and placed your phone on the table you walked to your bedroom you stripped all your clothes except for your underwear and bra. You noticed sounds but thought it was your doing

'Maybe Sebastian is back?'

You unclipped your bra but someone grabbed both of your wrists with one hand and one at your mouth you felt that this person was muscular and tall and meant that it was a man you felt his breath on your neck and he licked your neck

"I've waited for so long for this"

I-i-it was kagami

LEMON ALERT!

He pushed you towards the bed your back was the first to hit the bed you tried to sit up and scream for help but he stuck 3 fingers to your mouth you tried to bite him but he doesn't seem to mind he grabbed both of your wrists and he took his neck tie and tied your wrists to the bed he took something out of his pocket it was a ball with 2 straps 1 on each side he put the ball in your mouth and tied the straps behind your head you tried to scream but it was muffled he leaned to your ear

"You are mine"

Saliva dripped from your mouth (in a sexy way) you tried to kick him but he straddled your hips you couldn't hurt him. He cut off your push up bra freeing your breasts he leaned in and licked your nipple rolling it and biting it you held back your moans his hand went to the other breast and massaged it while the other hand went down and literally ripped your pants along with your panties

'Someone please help me!'

He massaged your slit making you wet his hand went a little lower and inserted a finger in you. Your eyes snapped open and screamed in pain you were a virgin your hymen still intact. You started bleeding he still pushed his finger in you

"Don't worry it will be over soon"

He was whispering sweet things while he pushed his finger back and forth inside of you tears streaking your face he inserted another finger in you it was pleasurable. You couldn't hide all the moans one got out he got harder and stopped he smirked

'Oh god'

He inserted another finger and resumed in his pace his speed was getting faster you tried to get away but that resulted in you bucking against his hand his thumb massaging your slit

"Tell me do you want it?"

You screamed no but it was muffled

"I guess that means yes"

He kissed you deeply feelings from before raised his hand was going faster at an inhumane speed you bucked against it and you squeezed your eyes shut. You raised your hips making it rub against him he groaned in response your juices dripping down he went down and took his fingers out he placed your legs on his shoulders he started to lick you. You tried kicking him but he had a grip on your thighs after cleaning up you were tired and panting but the ball wouldn't let the breath go in one piece it was hard breathing your eyes snapped open when he pressed something on your vagina

'Please… STOP!'

Your eyes dripped tears and he kissed them away. That was romantic of him but doing this would worsen your relationship with him

"I love you"

With that he plunged deep inside of you. You felt that it was throbbing it was painful he took away your virginity at the age of 15 (He's a year older than you) tears soaked the patch on your cheek he removed the patch examining the damage he did to you

"I'm sorry…"

He kissed your wound it felt a little better

He started going slow on you building up speed he went hard and fast you couldn't keep up finally your wrists were free from the binding you tried pushing him away but he was too strong and you came he grabbed both of your arms and tied them up again and slung your left leg over his shoulder. He was angling for him to hit your g spot and to impregnate you he wasn't wearing a condom

'S-stop'

To aomine

Something was wrong he felt it along with midorima and the others

"Maybe we should check if she's ok"

"Good idea!"

He went to your house the guards let him and some through

To you

He started pounding in you. There was stains covering the bed and sheets his moves were getting sharper and his moves were getting more ragged he was going to bury his seed deep inside you as he got more ragged he stopped his seed was pouring inside you he didn't move from that position to make sure nothing drips out aomine busted through the door he looked at your eyes. Your eyes screamed one thing

'Help me…'

He attacked kagami he punched him and that knocked him out he undid the ties on your wrists and undid the tie on the straps that was stopping you from speaking you passed out while he was fighting kagami he wrapped you in the sheets and brought you to the hospital kagami was charged with rape but his parents bailed him out you were lying on the bed guards were everywhere protecting you fortunately you weren't pregnant at least that was the doc said

And cut

I know it was weird I can't think of anything else


	4. Chapter 4

It's been already a week after the incident every day you get a gift from a guy named t.k. you already knew who it was the manager said you would have to model at seirin high school you tried to refuse but the school begged for it

To the school brought to you by the awesome Prussia

You were exercising you wore short shorts and a pushup bra you didn't know anyone was going to be there. Seirin basketball players were there and kagami was there thank god there was guards that wouldn't let him get near you again

The trainer was training you. You were punching the thing that was shaped like a human your punches were getting stronger more fearsome and you broke the thing the trainer dropped his whistle

"O-ok take a break"

"_ It's been a long time!"

"Riko? Your right it's been a long time!"

You hugged her

"You know that everyone is going to see you model right?"

"I didn't know that anyone was going to watch me"

"Well just ignore them what's the theme?"

"Sexy Texas looks and the wedding burlesque looks"

"That sucks"

"I know and worse he's watching me"

"Don't worry if he does something I kick bakagami's butt! Look they're calling you"

"Bye riko!"

"Bye _!"

You changed into a tube that was low cut it had the print of America's flag and denim shorts that had fur on the bottom rim with cowboy jacket with the star thingy and to complete the look you wore cowboy boots and the hat with a whip and the rope thingy that catches cattle

You heard whistles and things a child must not hear but then another team of basketball players came in it was the team of yosen high the guys thought of one thing

'Damn she's hot'

"_! It's time for the shoot!"

"I'm coming!"

You ran towards the shooting area they gave you a non functional pistol you started posing sexy poses and the last one was you grabbed both ends of the whip and licked one end it was boner inducing

"SEXY! OK girl take a break!"

You were an exotic beauty you sat down drinking the bottled water crossing your legs

"Girl! time to change to the burlesque look!"

"Ok!"

You rose up

"_ it's hot why don't you cool off?"

"How do you propose I do that momoi?"

Momoi pushed you into the water she laughed

"C-cold!"

But her laughter was silenced when you grabbed her leg and dragged her into the water you went out of the water

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

You stuck your tongue out you got changed into a white over bust corset that was lined with white fur and white boots with sheer white stockings as for the bottom it was white lacy panties you didn't look slutty instead you looked angelic and sexy at the same time

The camera flashed shots of you pictures of you sexy, angelic and nice it was the best album

The guys couldn't resist you. They were drooling every single one… except for kuroko and the girls duh

And cut

I'm getting worse and worse at writing stuff like this but please if you say I'm writing bad stories keep it to yourself how would you feel if you were writing a story that you were really working hard on and a person randomly insults you how would you feel?


End file.
